Te necesito
by martinandaenskate
Summary: Hermione tuvo una relación con Draco en séptimo curso y no se han vuelto a ver hasta que Draco supo que estaba en coma...Oneshoot


Nunca pensó que él estaría así por una mujer.

Nunca pensó que iba a sentir algo por una mujer.

Nunca pensó que le iba a gustar una Gryffindor.

Nunca pensó que iba a estar así por una impura.

Nunca pensó que estaría enamorado de la Sabelotodo.

Nunca pensó que la necesitaría con él.

Ahora estaba ahí. Apoyado en un ventanal resistiéndose a no entrar a San Mungo, pero su cuerpo decía lo contrario. Necesitaba entrar, necesitaba verla, pero una parte del orgullo de Malfoy se lo impedía.

Él, Draco Malfoy, yendo a visitar a una mujer, una impura traidora de sangre. Si su padre lo viera, le escupiría o peor, le lanzaría millones de Crucios juntos para que se diera cuenta de lo que iba a hacer.

Ojalá hubiera estado su padre allí para poder sentir el dolor que sintió ella. Su tía, Bellatrix Lestrange, la había atacado hace unos pocos días en el Callejón Diagon hasta dejarla en ese estado deplorable…su tía, ¡su propia tía! Y lo peor era que él no pudo hacer nada para impedirlo.

FLASH BACK

Era un frío día en Londres, ya nadie salía por frío o por temor a ser atacado por mortífagos. Si, la guerra había vuelto, y peor que nunca.

El Callejón Diagon había sido el más afectado. Aunque hubiera cincuenta aurores, nunca lograban detener a los mortífagos. Aunque fuera uno, siempre habían muertes. Aurores, niños, mujeres, fuera lo que fuera, no se salvaban de ser asesinados.

Hermione tenía que comprar unas hierbas para las pociones que se utilizaban para curar. Después de tantos ataques le había sido muy útil el curso con Madame Pomfrey en séptimo año.

Iba caminando hacia La Botica cuando de pronto sintió unos pasos detrás de ella. Comenzó a caminar más rápido, pero los pasos continuaban y a su vez aumentaban su velocidad. En un instante no se dio cuenta por donde iba caminando y llegó al final de un callejón sin salida, de inmediato escuchó como los pasos se detuvieron a unos pocos metros de ella. Se dio media vuelta y vio la cara de la persona que la seguía. Bellatrix Lestrange.

Por primera vez en su vida sintió miedo, tenía que admitirlo. Ella estaba sola y con su varita, pero Bellatrix era mortífaga y no dudaría en atacarla si no le daba el paradero de Harry.

Dime el paradero de Potter. Ahora – Hermione se comenzó a morder el labio inferior en señal de angustia. Aún sonaban las palabras de Ron y Harry en su cabeza. "No salgas sola, en ningún momento". Pero claro ella lo primero que hacía era desobedecer y ahora veía las consecuencias frente a ella.

No lo haré. Nunca lo haré – ante esto Bellatrix comenzó a reír burlonamente.

"No lo haré, nunca lo haré"- dijo imitando su voz – eres más estúpida de lo que pensaba… ¿te crees muy inteligente quedándote calladita? Si no me dices, verás las consecuencias… - Hermione comenzó a temblar ligeramente por lo que no alcanzó a notar Bellatrix. Era ahora o nunca, atacaba o se dejaba atacar.

¡Petrificus totalus! – al lanzar el hechizo Hermione vio que no logró hacerle ni cosquillas a la mortífaga, incluso esta comenzó a reírse más fuerte.

¿Creías que con un simple hechizo de primer año impedirías tu muerte? – Hermione se sintió la más estúpida de todo el universo. Conociendo tantos hechizos incluso hasta de artes oscuras, había elegido el más simple e idiota que había.

¡Crucio! – gritó Bellatrix. Hermione nunca en su vida había sentido tanto dolor en todo su cuerpo. Sentía como si hasta en el rincón más desconocido de su cuerpo le enterraran millones de agujas juntas, hasta que la mortífaga luego de unos segundos se detuvo - ¡Dime! ¡¿dónde está el asqueroso de Potter?!

¡Nunca!.

Nuevamente Bellatrix le lanzó otro hechizo imperdonable. Estuvo media hora o más amenazándola de seguir, pero la impura no daba señal alguna sobre el paradero de El Elegido.

Hubo un momento en que Hermione no pudo soportar más y cayó al piso inconsciente. Bellatrix se fue furiosa por no haber obtenido lo que quería, pensaba que la sangresucia era mucho más inteligente y le daría la información de su amigo luego de un par de Cruciatus.

Alrededor de una hora después, una viejita que había ido a comprar la había encontrado casi muerta y la llevó a San Mungo donde dieron aviso a sus familiares y amigos. Ron y Harry no lo podían creer, Hermione estaba muerta en vida, aunque sonara cruel decirlo era lo que pasaba.

Draco estaba en la Mansión Malfoy cuando se enteró de la boca de su propia tía. "Acabo de torturar a la fiel amiguita de Potter, la muy estúpida no dio nada de información y lamentablemente quedó allí tirada al mundo" y comenzó a reírse. Draco sintió como un fuerte peso caía en su estómago impidiendo decir alguna palabra ni emitir algún movimiento.

FIN FLASH BACK

En el séptimo año pasaron muchas cosas que nadie nunca jamás imaginó. Una de ellas era la relación entre Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger. Ninguno de los dos supo como pasó. Simplemente las cosas pasaron y terminaron juntos, enamorados y escondidos de todos.

El último día en Hogwarts apenas se despidieron, sólo se dijeron unas cosas bastantes hirientes que más que una despedida fue una herida entre ellos. Draco le dijo que lo más probable era que no se vieran nunca más, debido a que él iba a ser un mortífago y ella era una traidora de sangre, algo que no podía resultar y mucho menos en el tiempo en que estaban. Hermione sólo se fue sin decir nada.

Eso fue lo que más le dolió al rubio…estaba seguro de que sus ojos se habían comenzado a aguar y él seguía hiriéndola como todos los años. A pesar de estar "enamorados" eso nunca cambió.

Desde ese momento que no hablaba con ella. Sólo la había visto hace unas semanas en el Callejón Diagon, pero no se dijeron ninguna palabra sólo se lanzaron miradas de desdén.

Decidió que era más estúpido quedarse afuera de la vitrina del hospital que no entrar, ya había llamado la atención de bastantes transeúntes.

No había querido ir por la red flu debido a que se podía encontrar con su madre y esta le pediría explicaciones, y era lo que menos quería dar.

Entró al hospital y comenzó a caminar por el blanco y largo pasillo hasta que llegó a recepción. Allí se encontraba sentada una señora mayor algo subida de peso con un delantal verde que tenía una insignia en el lado izquierdo donde aparecía una varita con un hueso cruzado. Al parecer no se había dado cuenta de la presencia del chico, por el saltito que dio al verlo tan cerca.

¿En qué le puedo ayudar joven? ¿se siente mal? ¿no recuerda a que vino? le veo su cara bastante demacrada…- Draco sabía que estaba más flaco que antes y que sus facciones eran mucho más duras que las que tenía en el colegio, tenía su pelo rubio algo más largo y unas marcadas ojeras que hacían ver sus ojos más grises de lo normal. Meditó por un segundo la respuesta y habló.

¿Dónde está la habitación de Granger? – la recepcionista se ruborizó al ver que el chico estaba sano y salvo. Comenzó a buscar en unas hojas que tenía encima del escritorio y luego en unas listas de un mural, hasta que por fin la encontró.

¿Hermione Jane Granger? ¿es usted un familiar cercano? – Draco titubeó un poco antes de responder.

So...soy un primo.

Ah…firme aquí y puede ir a visitarla. Está en la cuarta planta en Daños provocados por Hechizos. Se sugiere una corta visita por la peligrosidad en que se encue… – Draco firmó y se fue, por lo que la bruja recepcionista quedó hablando sola.

Muchacho insolente – alegó.

Draco se fue directamente al ascensor y se subió empujando a un señor que venía con una tetera en su hombro. Lo miró con asco y se fue al rincón del ascensor para evitar contacto físico con él.

El ascensor comenzó a subir por lo que en cada piso se iba bajando la gente hasta quedar sólo Draco y el maquinista.

Daños provocados por Hechizos – murmuró el maquinista.

Draco se bajó y comenzó a buscar la pieza de Hermione, seguramente tenía una privada para mayor seguridad.

Al final del último pasillo, en la habitación más apartada se encontraba Hermione. El rubio la logró divisar a través de un gran ventanal que tenía las cortinas semiabiertas. Para su suerte, no había nadie aparte de él como visita.

Le tomó su tiempo ver si era capaz de entrar, pero por el momento sólo se acercó a la ventana y miró hacia el interior de la habitación.

Hermione estaba acostada en una cama con sábanas muy blancas que le daban un tierno toque angelical a su rostro. Su pelo estaba algo más largo y lacio desde la última vez que la había visto. Lo demás estaba tan intacto como siempre. El color de su piel era el mismo y sus largas pestañas todavía seguían igual de gruesas.

Draco al verla sintió como si un saco de plomo hubiera caído en su interior. Se sentía enormemente culpable y nadie lo podía hacer sentir mejor, sólo ella lo lograría, sólo si lograba despertar.

No se dio cuenta cuando ya se encontraba dentro de la habitación. Fue como si alguien lo había empujado y había entrado por inercia.

Se acercó lentamente al lado de la camilla y comenzó a mirar a la castaña.

Al verla más de cerca notó que sus mejillas ya no estaban con el tono rosa que las caracterizaba, ahora se encontraban muy parecidas a las de él. Blancas y demacradas.

El rubio sintió como si algo lo impulsara a hablar. Se sentía bastante estúpido tratar de hablarle a una persona que está "durmiendo" plácidamente y que no tiene el más mínimo antojo de escucharte.

Pero pensó que se sentiría mejor si le decía unas pocas palabras.

Le tomó un mechón de su castaño cabello que le caía por la frente y se lo acomodó detrás de su oreja.

Hermione – dijo en un susurro – despierta… te necesito…por favor despierta…

Hermione había sido la única que lo había echo sentir mejor tras las constantes peleas con su padre. No le importaba que a veces no la escuchara, sólo le hablaba como si fuera un niño pequeño. Lo que ella no sabía era que Draco siempre la había escuchado y que gracias a eso pudo ser un mortífago, sino hubiera estado con ella no habría podido superar los problemas que le ocurrían a diario.

Necesitaba ver los ojos cafés que lo consolaban. Necesitaba escuchar las palabras dulces que siempre le decía. Necesitaba estar con ella…

Luego de un rato decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era irse y dejarla en paz. Mañana volvería, de eso estaba seguro. Le importaba un comino ser un gallina que visitaba a la sangresucia todos los días. Tal vez su angustia se iría luego de un tiempo de visitas.

Tomó su chaqueta que estaba en la silla y se acercó a contemplar por última vez a Hermione.

Se fue hacia la puerta y tomó la manilla cuando de pronto escuchó una profunda inspiración detrás de él. Había sido Hermione estaba seguro.

Se dio vuelta rápidamente y vio como la castaña comenzaba a abrir los ojos lentamente. Luego de unos segundos ya los tenía abiertos completamente.

Draco se sintió el hombre más feliz del planeta. No le importaba que no lo conociera, no le importaba que lo odiara. Lo que le importaba era que estaba bien y había salido del coma profundo en que se encontraba hace ya dos semanas. Dos semanas de agonía para él.

Se acercó nuevamente a la cama y vio como Hermione lo miraba extrañada. Seguramente no sabía donde diablos estaba y mucho menos quien era él, pero luego de unas leves palabras una luz de esperanza nació en el ex Slytherin.

- Draco…quédate por favor…


End file.
